


Morning Warmth

by thewalkingonion



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Tiny Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingonion/pseuds/thewalkingonion
Summary: Hanai allowed himself to believe that this time Abe would stay for good





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for the fandom and first ever. This is dedicated to my cousin Geoniya who loves this pairing and inspired this. Thank you to my beta Michelle, you're wonderful!

Sunlight crept in through the small cracks of the blinds, illustrating the promise of a new day. Hanai furrowed his eyebrows in an attempt to squeeze himself back into the confines of unconsciousness. When his attempts were proven futile he took a deep, quiet exhale and slowly cracked an eyelid open. He was greeted with the presence of a hunched figure with black mussed-up hair. A peaceful expression plastered his companion's face, a stark contrast to the usual furrow of his brow and scowl he wore on a daily basis. He was breathing evenly, still in the realm of dreams and just the knowledge that Hanai's bed was still occupied by his companion's comforting warmth made him catch his breath.

Usually after nights that ended with more than he anticipated (or did he already know how it would end and accepted it?) he would usually wake up cold, alone, and with a tinge of regret. But seeing how mornings like these were becoming more frequent, Hanai allowed himself to believe that this time Abe would stay for good. Too many nights were spent wondering if there was something between them. Too many thoughts swirled that elusive gray area. Too many tears were shed alone, contemplating if his feelings were requited.

Realizing he was holding his breath, Hanai let out a deep, relieved sigh and stared at his companion once again. To his surprise, Abe's eyes flickered open and before Hanai could apologize for waking his lover, he was encased in the warmth of strong arms and a peck on his head. Hanai laid still, unsure of what to do until he heard his companion's slow breathing resume.

_Yeah_ , Hanai thought, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his partner, completing the hug, _maybe this time he'll stay for good_.


End file.
